Thinking Of You
by unicornxtai
Summary: Harry Styles is a Sgt. in the Royal Army and is killed during WWII. What happens to his wife, Mary, when she reads a letter from the Royal Army telling her about her husband's death? Based on the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry


_June 14, 1944_

_Royal Army High Command_

_Dear Mrs. Styles,_

_We are saddened to inform you that your husband, Sgt. Harold E. Styles has been killed in action. His comrade, Col. Louis W. Tomlinson was with him and was able to bring him to a nearby hospital, but by the time they arrived your husband was already dead. His body is being sent back to England, so you can give him a proper burial. We, the Royal Army, are sorry for your loss. He was a brave man and fought to his death to protect our country_

_Sincerely,_

_Gen. Montgomery, Royal Army_

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

I can't believe it's been five years since his death; five long years. People ask me all the time how I've been able to cope all these years and I tell them that Liam James Payne was the reason why I've been able to move on. Yes, I will never forget Harry; his cheeky half-smile, the fact that he was always full of energy, everything about him. The first few months after Harry's death were the hardest months of my life. Everything and everyone reminded me of him. I would wear black everyday and visit the cemetery where he was buried. I would talk to him and tell him about how things are going.

**You said move on **

**Where do I go?**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

Then one day I met Liam. He was at the cemetery mourning the loss of his friend, Andy, who was a pilot in the Royal Air Force. From that day on, Liam and I became friends. We were both hurting and we were the only ones that could heal one another. He told me that he enlisted in the Air Force but was denied because he only has one kidney.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes **

After a couple months of being friends, Liam decided to take me to a party at a friend's house on Christmas Eve. It was the night he finally admitted his feelings for me and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted the offer and he kissed me under the mistletoe. I met his friend, Niall and he enlisted for the Army but was denied because he was Irish. From that night on, Liam and I continued dating, until one night in the summer of 1945, he decided to take me to a hill that had an amazing view of London and he proposed to me. I never expected a marriage proposal because A. I've been married before and B. my husband died in the war. Nonetheless, I accepted the proposal and on September 11, 1945 I became Mrs. Payne.

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy **

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

Though I love Liam very much, he'll never be able to replace Harry. That boy was and will always be irreplaceable and Liam knows that. I remember when we got home after getting married. Liam and I made love for the first time that night, but even when I was in bed with Liam, I was still thinking of Harry.

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in **

**I was disgusted with myself**

I know that Liam knows that I'm still in love with Harry and that's why he's more of a best friend than a husband. He's really the nicest guy when it comes to dealing with me. Most guys would be upset that I think about my ex-husband all the time, but Liam understands where I come from. He knows all the hurt I've been through and he never judges me and that's what I love the most about him.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into...**

Sometimes I wish that I could just forget about Harry. My mind wants me to forget about Harry and move on to Liam but my heart still manages to hold onto the memories I have of Harry. Every moment that I spent with him is forever embedded into my mind and heart, like a scar and it will be there until the day I die.

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

**Now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know **

Now I'm here in my room, looking at the letter I got five years ago today. Everytime I look at the letter, which I keep hidden away in my jewelry box so that Liam can't find it, I cry and all the memories flow back to my head; the memories of the day that changed my life forever. The summer of 1939 will be forever in my memory and even through all that I've been through in the last few years, I will never forget nor regret that summer because I met the love of my life in the summer of 1939.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes **

**Looking into your eyes**

**Oh won't you walk through **

**And bust in the door **

**And take me away**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... **


End file.
